Melt
by MythNLynx
Summary: HYD SongFic. Tsukasa contemplates his life after Tsukushi leaves him. Please R&R! Thanks!


**Disclaimer: **As everyone knows, I do not own the characters from **Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers**.

Nor do I own **Melt** by Phil Roy /Nicolas Cage

Thank you, Kamio-sensei!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Melt**

**A Hana Yori Dango SongFic**

**by Janice Rips**

_I can't touch you now, I'm paralyzed, I'm like a child with the saddest eyes_

I feel like I'm still there, in the pouring rain. She's walking away, and there's not a thing I can do to change her mind.

_You won't talk to me, you're over me_

She won't talk to me. She didn't talk to anyone first. She's always like that. She shuts everyone out to keep them from getting hurt, not understanding that she's hurting everyone. She said she never loved me. I'm beginning to wonder if she meant it.

_You won't take me back, I need you back_

I've always prided myself on not needing anyone. I've told myself that lie forever. _  
_I've been alone my whole life anyway. But I need her. And she doesn't need me.

_You're so alive it makes me numb_

Some people are human beings. She's a human doing. Working hard, playing hard, kicking my butt in a million different ways, ecstatic, defiant, vibrant. Everything she does, she throws her whole self into. I just can't keep up. The only thing I've ever seen her do half-heartedly is give her heart.

_I could survive but I don't want to_

I'm on a course of self-destruction, but somehow I just can't bring myself to give a damn.

_You're the ruby_

I know, I know. The necklace was overkill. In fact, it scared the hell out of her. But my life hasn't prepared me to woo a girl like her. Every time I try to do something nice for her, she thinks I'm trying to buy her. Not that that's possible. I wish it were that easy. Then again, I've never been one to do things the easy way.

_And I'm the lead, feeling heavy, am I dead?_

No, I just wish I were. Then maybe I wouldn't have to hurt anymore.

_But last night I had a dream, I saved your life, I proved my love, I took the bullet, I killed a shark, I kissed your hand, I thawed your heart_

I did save her life. Maybe I didn't take a bullet, but I sure took a beating. I don't know how many times I've come to her rescue. But the one time I couldn't protect her, protect her friends, was on that rainy night. And that's why she left me.

_You're not around, I'm lost_

I hear what they say behind my back, that I can't behave normally without her, that without her, I'm a lost cause. They're right. I'm hopeless. Do you know, some random girl at school baked me a cake. I shoved it in her face. Because it wasn't her. I knew it wasn't her, but even as I opened it, knowing already that it wasn't her and that it was a cake, I kept hoping it would be those silly cookies of hers, and that I'd look up and she'd be there. But no one knows where she's gone. I'm not even looking. Even if she's found, she still won't come back to me.

_Seems all I do anymore is hit the sauce, and at the end of another glass is a drop of gin_

The guys don't know it. Or maybe they do, but nobody wants to say anything about it. But I've started drinking. A lot. One or two pitchers of martinis, everyday. It doesn't help. I still remember everything.

_And I'm sinking_

I never fought with him before, not physically. I know he just wants things to go back to the way they were. I know I deserve everything he said. I know he's right. I kicked his ass anyway. I'm a disgrace.

_But last night I had a dream, I saved your life, I proved my love, I took the bullet, I killed a shark, I kicked some ass, I won your heart  
_

I drink 'cause I gotta sleep sometime, but every time I fall asleep sober, I dream. And every time I dream, I'm back on that rainy street again.

_Do you want to? You do want to, 'cause I want you, 'cause I need you. Do you want to? Say you want to, 'cause I want you, 'cause I need you to_

If she came home tomorrow, if she would just say she loves me, I would forgive everything. I would never let her go again.

He's found her. Of course. It would be him. I shouldn't go. She left me. But she won't be the one to bend. And I can't let him be the one to go get her. So I'll go.

_But last night I had a dream, I saved your life, I proved my love, I took the bullet, I killed a shark, I healed your wounds, I thawed your heart_

But worse than that rainy street are the other dreams. The ones where she stayed. The ones I wake up from, shaking and alone, my arms empty.

_And you melted in my arms_

That's not going to happen. But I need to see her. So I'm going.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Melt_ _was co-written by Philadelphia singer/songwriter Phil Roy and actor Nicolas Cage. Here are the lyrics:_

I can't touch you now  
I'm paralyzed  
I'm like a child  
With the saddest eyes  
You won't talk to me  
You're over me  
You won't take me back  
I need you back  
You're so alive  
It makes me numb  
I could survive  
But I don't want to  
You're the ruby  
And I'm the lead  
Feeling heavy  
Am I dead

But last night

I had a dream  
I saved your life  
I proved my love  
I took the bullet  
I killed a shark  
I kissed your hand  
I thawed your heart  
I thawed your heart

You're not around  
I'm lost  
Seems all I do anymore  
Is hit the sauce  
And at the end  
Of another glass  
Is a drop of gin  
And I'm sinking

But last night  
I had a dream  
I saved your life  
I proved my love  
I took the bullet  
I killed a shark  
I kicked some ass  
I won your heart  
I won your heart

Do you want to  
You do want to  
'Cause I want you  
'Cause I need you

Do you want to  
Say you want to  
'Cause I want you  
'Cause I need you to

But last night  
I had a dream  
I saved your life  
I proved my love  
I took the bullet  
I killed a shark  
I healed your wounds  
I thawed your heart  
I thawed your heart  
And you melted in my arms  
You melted in my arms


End file.
